Easter Dance
by itslevijoesa
Summary: The Guardians celebrate Easter together in Australia. Jack has a little too much eggnog and decides he wants to dance... Inspired by a post on tumblr. Short Oneshot. Fluffy. Blah. I'm not sorry. Enjoy!


**A/N: Okay, this is going to be my first Rise Of The Guardians fanfiction, guys.**

**I saw this movie a few weeks ago and completely fell in love with it, especially with Bunnymund. And I love his relationship with Jack Frost.**

**It basically screams SHIP US. But... I can't ship them in a sexual way because... well, because they're a bunny and a human boy. But still, they're perfect for each other.**

**Anyway, I was browsing the Bunnymund tag on tumblr, discovered this (you need to fix the url, you can't post proper links in fanfictions...) and accepted the challenge: **

theunnoticedartist . tumblr com /post/39377615560/imagining-jack-and-bunny-doing-this-please-please

**So this is kinda dedicated to Jorddie or "theunnoticedartist", I hope I can fulfill your fantasies at least a bit, mate.**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

It was an enjoyable mild autumn night when somewhere in a lonely area at the Australian coast the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus and Jack Frost sat around their rather small Easter Fire, drinking eggnog and enjoying themselves.

After their fight against Pitch the five Guardians had grown closer and actually spent more time together even if it wasn't for the sake of their job.

It had all started when North had called them to the Pole on Christmas Eve. They were expecting bad news, but instead he had prepared a great dinner and presents for his fellow Guardians. So today, on Easter Sunday, Bunnymund had followed North's example and had invited the others to his home in Australia to celebrate Easter with him.

"We should do this more often!" Tooth cheered as she took the bottle of eggnog Sandy passed her and beamed at everybody around. "I have so much to do every night, taking one off is really good for me." The Sandman nodded in agreement.

Jack raised his glass and exclaimed: "Tooth's right, this is great!" Then he finished all the remaining liquor off and fell back into the warm sand, glancing up at the starry sky.

Skeptically, Bunnymund looked at the boy who was lying outstretched on the ground next to him. "Bet you had at least half of that bottle, mate," he stated with a mocking smirk on his face.

The winter spirit puffed. "Who cares? Unlike you guys I'm a teenager, I'm allowed to have some fun like this at times."

"Sure, frostflake," Bunny replied, still grinning at the state his favourite rival was in and finished his glass of nog as well.

This was the moment when North stepped in. "How about some music?" He suggested in his usual cheerful tone. He had brought some of his elves who took out tiny instruments and started playing a nice, jolly song.

"Oh, yes!" Jack jumped up suddenly, a big smile on his face. "Let's dance!" he laughed.

Sandy burst out in silent laughter, sprinkling his dream sand all over the place, and also Tooth, North and Bunnymund couldn't hold their chuckles back as the young spirit started hopping around to the music, almost falling as he tripped over his own feet.

"Easy, Jack, easy," North said, reaching out to make him sit back down, but the boy avoided the big hand that tried to grab his pullover.

Bunnymund snickered amusedly. "You're a bit merry, mate, huh?"

Jack ignored that comment. "Oh come on, Bunny, don't be a killjoy," he said, grabbing the rabbit's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Dance with me!"

"I take it back, you're not merry, you're crazy!" Bunnymund exclaimed, trying to get out of Jack's grip.

"Aw, Bunny, do him the favour!" Tooth managed to say, holding her stomach from laughing so hard.

"Yes, Bunny, do me the favour!" Jack mocked now. "Or are you just a bad dancer?"

Bunnymund narrowed his light green eyes and leaned down to face the winter spirit. "I'm a bloody good dancer, mate,"

"So, prove it," Jack raised his hand to pat his cheek, causing the rabbit to freeze in a natural reflex. He felt the boys ice-cold hand on his shoulder, giving him the shivers even through his thick fur. He rolled his eyes and took Jack's free hand, making the first step forward.

Surprised by Bunny's sudden change of mind the spirit almost fell over, but the rabbit kept him on his feet by pulling him closer. "Didn't you want to dance with me, mate?" he smirked.

Jack glared at him and Bunnymund decided that he had had enough fun for now and tried to pull away, but the winter spirit didn't let go of him.

"Come on, frostflake. Enough now." he said in an annoyed tone, but Jack ignored him and went on with his dance steps stubbornly. Bunny didn't have a choice and followed the boy's pretty clumsy lead. He had his blue eyes focused on their feet, trying his best to move as rhythmic as possible.

The rabbit scrutinised Jack and caught himself finding his dance attempts and his stubbornness actually cute. He couldn't tell if the other Guardians had stopped laughing and mocking or if he just didn't hear them anymore because he was so taken in by the winter spirit.

In this second, Jack glanced up at him and their eyes met. Bunny felt how the boy came closer slowly, pulling himself up by the rabbit's shoulders. He wanted to do something, but he couldn't. He wasn't able to move at all. He just stared at Jack until he could feel the boy's cold breath on his face, his fingers digging into his fur so fiercely it almost hurt.

Then suddenly Jack's eyes fell shut and his hands lost the grip of Bunnymund's body. The rabbit moved quickly, catching the winter spirit before he fell to the ground.

Confused he looked around and spotted their fellow Guardians staring at them in disbelief. Sandy was closest to them and as Bunny looked down on the unconscious Jack in his arms, golden sand floating around his head, he realised what had happened.

"Th- thanks, mate," he said to the Sandman. "The kid was getting scary."

"You both were..." Tooth remarked, her face still showing a slight shock.

North tried to save them from an awkward conversation once again: "Put the poor kid down Bunny and let him sleep," then he got up and wiped the sand off his coat. "We should all go to sleep. It's late." He approached Bunny, his hands reaching for Jack. "Let's get him home."

"Yeah," Bunny said, but not letting go of Jack. "I'll take him to the warren, he can sleep there."

North raised his eyebrows, but then smiled and nodded. "Fine, I'll see you soon then. Come on, Tooth, let me take you to your palace at least."

Tooth beamed. "Alright, thanks!" Then she gave Bunny a good-bye-hug and then looked down at Jack. "Take good care of him, okay?" She stroked Jack's cheek, then got into North's sleigh and they flew off.

Sandy extinguished their fire with his dream-sand, snickered and waved at Bunny, then followed the sleigh into the night sky in his airplane.

The rabbit looked after them until he couldn't see them anymore, then sighed and glanced down at Jack who slept peacefully, snuggled into his fur.

He shook his head and tapped his foot on the ground, a tunnel to his warren appearing immediately. He jumped down carefully as he didn't want to wake the winter spirit and eventually put him down on the soft moss where Jack curled up to a ball, smiling in his sleep.

* * *

**Wow, I'm really sorry about this... it took way too long (almost three hours?) for that it's so short and it's not very good, but well.**

**It's half past four in the morning and I'm really tired, so please forgive me, haha.**

**Maybe you enjoyed it, though? Let me know. Night!**


End file.
